Sisters arn't soposed to get along, are they?
by girlychock
Summary: Sonnys little sister comes to LA to live with Sonny and her mom and relizes sonny has a HUGE crush on chad. Will she get them to confess, with the help of chads little brother? CHANNY!
1. Chapter 1

**SPOV**

"Izzy, you look fine! Just get out her!" I told my little sister. My Mom said it would be better if she came to live with us since my father died when I was really little and she'd have to live with our grandparents**. **But she's also here because she hates the cold and we had one more, empty, room in our small apartment so she came to live with us.

"No I Don't!" She yelled back, "I look like a Barbie doll threw up on me!" You can't get any one to wear a uniform to school these days now can you?

"You're wearing plaid." I said trying to think of something good to shoot back. Back in Wisconsin, she was terrible with comebacks. "Fine," she huffs, "I look like a Barbie doll wearing plaid threw up on me!" I looked at my mom desperately.

"Israel Sarah Monroe, you get out of your room this instant!"Why didn't I think of that? She just hates to be called by her full name, let alone Israel. She finally walked out. Her Strawberry Blonde hair straitened of so perfectly, Black glasses on face with her blue and white plaid school uniform on.

My mother and I stared at each other. We both know what we were asking and we both knew the answer.

"Why me?" I whined. My mother just glared at me which meant I didn't have a choice. "C'mon Izzy." She just stared at me like I was insane, than the same look to my mother. She sighed and walked with me to my truck.

**IPOV (A.N. Izzys point of view)**

I can't believe mom is forcing me to ride with my sister to school. She knows we don't get along, if I say one thing wrong shell go insane and be all we can do this! Uhg! Annoying right? So now I'm in her noisy jeep that has a cow on top of the antenna. All I know is, this is going to be a long year.

**A.N. Ok just if you were wondering, Sonny's dad died when she was little and when sonny moved to LA with her mom Izzy wanted to stay with her grandparents in tell Connie (sonny's mom) decide she needed to live in LA for a while. Izzy has to go to a privet school. So ya. Sorry if it's terrible.**


	2. Chapter 2

IPOV

My sister is now affically leaveing me hear. I've never been to a privet school. And why do they call it a privet school if people know how to get here? Any way, I have more problems. First of all people are just staring at me as I'm walking to the office. It's kinda rude once you think about it. The weird thing is is that they all look like miniature versions of celebortys,like over by the water fointen is a mini Nick Jonas(proably Franky) and by the door way is a Chad Dylan Cooper and than a mini Chad. Mini Chad though was way more cuter than origanol Chad. He had shaggy dirty-blond hair with topaz eyes. Plus he actually looked kinda…nice.

"Hey, take a pictor it'll last longer." I quickly turned around to finda girl with Blonde Wavy hair. "Huh?" I respond quickly.

She just giggled and took out her hand. "Hi, I'm Lauryn Hart." She says warmly. (Hart, Hart, where have I heard that name before?) I shake her hand nervously, " I'm Israel Monroe, but you can call me Izzy." And with that the bell rang.

"Oops, I gatta get to the office, I'm new here." She smiles brightly. "K, hope to see you again! Bye!" She shouts as she runs in the building. I quickly run in to.

It wasn't very hard finding the office. Right when you walk in your about ten feet away from the door. It was very quit though. No music, no talking. It was kind of creepy. I walk to the first oporaters desk I see. She had gray hair that was up in a very fancy bun and was wearing a red suit with a purple shirt.

"um..hi." I say shyly. She looks up."Oh, you must be Israel." She says not smiling. As she turms around to get something I quickly check my still smelt minty-fresh. Why was she frowning? She turned back around with a very,very thick binder.

"Lets see." She said looking through the binder. I look around her desk for a name tag. It was kinda hard to find one She had it hidden behind some mini stuffed dolls on her desk. Weird. Especially her name. .

rips out a piece of paper to write something down. When she handed it to me heres what it look liked:

_Home room #15 _

_Music room #2 _

_Wellness Gym Mr. Flaker_

Great. All boy teachers. I've never, ever had a boy teacher before. I managed to keep a smile on as I entered room 15.

**A.N. I tried to make this chapter long, I really tried. I don't think I'm good with long chapters though so ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

IPOV

I walk in my classroom, looking confident. Well I think. Class has already started and I see three people I saw this morning. Frankie, Mini Chad and Lauryn Hart.

"And that is how-Oh hello." Mr. Provost said. He looked straight at me, as the classmates had. I wave shyly to everyone as I walk to the front of the class. "Class," Mr. Provost started, "This is Israel-""Izzy" I said cutting him of. "Izzy Monroe." I looked around. Mini Chad was smirking, Lauryn was smiling and everyone else had a blank escpresoin on their face. "Please take a seat next to Ryan please." I look around the room, again, trying to find a open seat. The only one available is the one next to mini Ch-.. Ryan . I sigh and take a seat. He's just staring at me, like a just turned into a tiger or something like that. I stare back, trying to do what he's doing to me, but there was no luck. I turn my head to the front of the class, but I could swear out of the corner of my eye there were girls not looking so happy at me.

Luckily at that the bell rang. I gather my things as fast as I can and go to my locker 101. (**A.N. Sorry, I forgot to mention it in the note in chapter two**) I run. Fast to my locker. Maybe if I run, the day will go by faster. My 5…6…2…3….2, 'SWING! Out pops open my locker. Its empty, and looks kind of bigger than one back in Wisconsin. Odd though. Wouldn't they let you put your stuff in, before you get to class. "Privet schools" I mumble to myself.

"Pardon me?" I turn around to find Ryan right next to me, smirking. "What do you want?" I ask, not looking at him in the eye. "Oh nothing," He says as he opens the locker next to me. I groaned. "Please tell me your locker isn't really the one right there and that your just breaking in there to steal some losers homework." I say. Great he's staring at me again, you know the tiger stare. I think I'll call it that now. And with that the bell rang again. I got my stuff and ran; I think I'm going with this running thing.

………………

After school I learned a couple things today. First, Ryan is Chad's little brother. Second, Ever girl (except me) in school has a crush on Ryan and third, Sonny has a HUGE crush on Chad. Number one was kind o f obvious. The second took me a while. And all that third took was a visit through Sonny's bedroom. Here's kind of how it went:

I came home from school sweating like a sonny wasn't home. Walked in her room. Searched through her drawers and closets and junk like that. Found her Diary. Read the last entry. Found out she has a huge crush on him. Yup! Kind of boring.

**A.N. Sorry about the last paragraph if you guys were disappointed. I really wanted to update fast for you guys. So ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Ok I'm going to tell you guys a secret. If I get more than ten reviews before 1/10/10 on this story, I will tell you guys the URL to the Falling for the falls episode of SWAC on YouTube. OK here is the story!**

IPOV

"Homework, check. Chores check. Snack, che-snack?" I was reading the checklist my mom left on the counter for me when I got home. My Grandparents never let me have a snack after school. Might as well eat something, Maybe they have Pirate Booty! I run through the kitchen door and open the refrigerator and all the drawers and coberds I see. All they had thought was Milk, cheese, fruits and veggies, waffles (And no syrup?!?!) and Some sort of pasta leftovers I couldn't describe. What I did find though was a pass to Condor Studios. I grab the pass and run out the door.

……………..

"Just drop me of right here please." I tell the taxi driver. "Ok that'll be eleven dollars and thirty-five cents." He tells me. I look through my wallet to find twelve dollars. I sigh as I take out the money and hand it to the man. "Have A nice day!" He tells me as I slam the door. I hope Sonny gives me a ride home, It looks like It's about to rain. I run into a building not really caring what room it is. I open the door and run inside to find a bunch of tables with all these famous people here. What is that smell? It smells like a junk yard with a hint of ick.

I randomly scan the room, looking for an empty table or, if I'm lucky, the cast of So Random. Out of the blue, a girl who looks like she's the most important person in the world enters the room. She quickly walks up to a girl with brown hair and the same outfit sonny had this morning. "Sonny?" I say whispering to myself. She knows this stuck up person? I quietly run behind a poster so I can ease drop. Yes it's true. I enjoy listening to other people's conversations, it's just so fun!

"….know that I'm sorry for stomping on your foot." Sonny looked really hopeful, "Really?" she asks. The girl just starts cracking up. "Of course not! My daddy wants me to be an actor so I wanted to do some practice and it worked!" And she just starts cracking up again as if it's the funniest thing in the world.

I quickly run up behind that girl. You might as well be nice so then when you tell your sisters biggest secret you can remind her of all the times she's been nice to you. " Hey don't talk to her like that!" I tell her. And with that, the room was a ghousttown. Everyone was staring at me. That girl just turns around very slowly and very dramatically. "Look, you better just back off or my daddy will cancel your show." She then starts smiling sweetly, yet evilly. How is that even possible? I just do a very small, but loud laugh. "I don't even have a show! And you can't touch me one bit because my uncles a layer and he is very smart. So HA!" She then put her head down and walked away. I kind of felt a little bad, well in tell everyone in the room was cheering.

"Wait. If you don't have a show, than who are you?" The cheering stopped. I looked around, than to sonny. "I…I...I am...a...a….a visitor, duh!" I say in a very attitude voice.

SPOV

"I…I...I am...a...a….a visitor, duh!" My sister says, almost with as much attitude as Tawni. I walk up to her. "Shes my little sister. Why are you here though."i She looks around Trying to find an iscuse. " Well Theres nothing at home to eat so I figerd maybe , since this is Hollywood, there was something good here." She then looked around."But boy, I was wrong." I couldn't blame her. What we were eating was something a grayish tan and stickey, but yet was crunchy, plus I didn't smell the best.

And with that the Mackenzie Falls cast walks in wearing all their fancy uniforms, but Chad looked really cute in his though. His eyes matched his uniform and his hair was so, Wait sonny! Act like you hate him, act. "Chad" I say with a disgust look on my face."Sonny." Chad says with the same look. "Ryan""Izzy" I hear two people say. One was probably izzy obveosly but who was Ryan? I looked at the group. Their, right next to Chad was a smaller versoin of chad exept he had dirty-blonde hair with topaz eyes. I looked down at Izzy who was just stairing at him with big eyes.

" So you like him?" I ask smiling. She just looks up at me with a more disgusted look on her face than mine and chads together. "Your insane. I would never love him! Even if his name is Ryan Enrique Cooper!" She says storming off. She does like him, I know she does. She is such a sucker for names that start with E. I don't know why though. She probably gets it from my mom.

**A.N. I actually made this chapter long!!! YAY!(Fake applues in my head) soo like I typed, If I get ten reviews before 1/10/10, I will tell you the URL for falling for the falls. REWVEIW**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Hey guys!!! Thank you so much for all the reviews. And I'm trying to update fast but I'm spending the holidays with my grandma and she keeps forcing me to play games like' the game of things' and party pooper( they're kind of great games but I need to update for you guys) story time!!!**

SPOV

"Hey Sonny, could you come here?" I hear Chad say. Without answering I just walk over acting like I DON'T have a crush on him. "Yea so you know your little sister." I just nod my head. Where is he going at this? "Well you see, I was at Boeckman Creek today when she first arrived,(**A.N. Boeckman Creek is their school**) I just nod my head. He can be so confusing sometimes, like when he was being all mean about the prom and then after the prom he danced with me and when he asked me out (**A.N. Sorry for another A.N. but right now I'm talking about the episode 'Falling for the falls' just so I can give you a sneak peek, and if you don't want a little sneak peek then skip to the next paragraph**) And then he got all mad because at the tennis tournament thing I told him the ball was out and he freaked out saying it was in an then there was that other time whe-.

"So do you think she would?" Chad asked me sounding annoyed, yet hopefully. I must have been daydreaming longer than I thought (ha ha…lame joke).

"Uhh, yea..Yea she would…totally do that, yea." I said stuttering. Chad smiled. "Cool. Ok so here's her schedule." Chad said handing me a piece of paper. Heres what it looked like:

_Izzys schedule:_

_Mondays after school-6:00_

_Tuesdays 6:00-6:30_

_Wednesdays free day_

_Thursday 4:30-6:00_

_Friday after school-7:00_

Sonny looked at the list carefully trying to get a clue of what this could be. "Could the cast of So Random! Please come to studio three? Thank you." Sonny looked at the list again before putting it in her purse and running of. Knowing Chad, she knew Izzy wasn't going to like this.

**A.N. Ok heres another chapter for you guys, hope you liked it!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Bored. Bored, bored bored bored, (Wait for it…) bored. If you haven't got the hint yet, I'm bored. I'm sitting here, watching as the so random cast do whatever the so random cast do. I get up and just leave. I might as well stroll around.

………………

That was the most borinest hour of my life. First of all, all there really is to do around here is walk around and looked at all the studios you're not allowed to enter. Second, even if you try to be all cutesy with them the guards won't let you enter, they don't fall for it. So now here I am walking past studio two.

"Hello….Rob. Can I go in?" I ask rob, the security guard for whatever show this is, while turning my hair and smiling my really sweet. "Well you're not on the band list, sure why not." I walk past him causally but inside I was screaming _Oh My Gosh! It worked!!! Evan better, Zac Efrons around the corner!!!_ Wait, Zac Efron? I pause as I try to understand what's happening in front of me. Here's kind of how it went:

Zac: Hey! Can I come in to see my favorite star on Mackenzie falls?!?!

Rob: Yea your band

Zac: What!?!?! This is an outrage! I'm leaving!

"Actors "I mumble. I swing open the door to find these words stuck in my head, "Sonny's just so cute I can't help it!" I have no idea why but for some reason, my head was like a TV. that kept re-playing what I just heard. Wait! Why care about the words? What really matters is who said it. Who did say it though? The room was empty. My leg starts to vibrate. That's odd, oh wait! I take out my phone out of my boot (yes I keep my phone there.) "Hello?" I say into the receiver. "Where are you?!" I look at the ID. Oh shoot! "Sorry, meet me at your dressing room." I say hanging up. I really don't want to mess with her right now.

**A.N. sorry for anything that doesn't make sense. My mom is using my computer sometimes because hers decided to just stop working which is why it takes so long to update. Back to things sometimes not making any sense, My mom put this thing on word that makes it work different somehow. **


	7. Chapter 7

SPOV

Izzy is in sooo much trouble. I should've seen this coming. "Why are you so worried? She's fine." Tawni told me as we were entering our dressing room. "Yea but what if she ran into Mr. Condor and Dakota told him she was the girl and then Izzy said, 'I don't have a show, you can't hurt me' and then Mr. Condor would go 'well why are you wondering around condor studios only actors and siblings can be here' and shed be like 'Well Sonny Monroe is my older sister' and then, Ouch! What was that for?" Tawni gets up from the chair she was sitting in and walked over to sonny. "For annoying me." And with that Tawni picked up the comb she threw at me and was out of the room.

"Hey Sonny. What's the bi-"But I cut her off by asking her all these questions I wouldn't expect me to be asking. "Where did you go? How did you go? What did you say? Did you tell anyone I like Chad?"

IPOV

I walk into Sonny's dressing room prepare for anything. "Hey Sonny, What's the bi-"But I was cut off by her asking me all these insane questions. "Where did you go? How did you go? What did you say? Did you tell anyone I like Chad?" And at that she smacked her mouth shut. I Crack up. Loud. After about a minute I start talking "Well that was easy" "What was?""I don't know I just wanted to confuse you, and it worked." At first she just stares at me, in a mean way. She than smiles wickedly, almost as bad as that other girl back in the cafeteria. She than walks over to her purse and takes something out. She than walks over to me with the paper, still smiling ever so weirdly. I snatch it out of her hands and red it. "What the heck is this?!?!" She just shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing. "Sonny seriously what is this?" She walks out the room, but pauses at the doorway and turned around. "You'll find out on Monday." And she was gone.

**A.N. I'm Sooooo sorry it took so long to update. And I know the last chapter was terrible, just if you were wondering.**


	8. Chapter 8

**IPOV**

Ring you syupid bell, ring! It was a Monday and my last class for the day which was English. Stupid English. My running sistum hasn't been working. It actually makes the day slowler. I started to stare at the bell, entering the gate to my own world.

Ringgg. I jumped up with joy. The weather became hot and the air all still. "Izzy." Spoke . ? "Any way class, I would like you to have a 100,000 word report on the weather today." This is just idiotic. I would like to see her write a report about the weather with all those words. I don't even think I can count that high.

"Izzy, can you please answer the quistoin." What? I must have been in Izzy world longer then I thought. "Uhh, yea im just…trying to, process it all in my head." That got a couple laughs. "Do you want me to repeatethe quistoin for the 100,000th time.?" "Yea. Thatd be cool." That got the class to crack. Ecept for a kid I heard name was Alfonso. He had a older brother who was Robert Patterson, whoever that was.

" Who wrote the book twilight?" What kind of quistin is that? That has nothing to do with English, I think. "Can I wright it down?" He shrugged and asked Alfonso to rip a small piece of paper out of his note-book. I took the paper and pretended to write.

"Are you going to write something down or just play pretend?" It was Ryan. Luckly, no one heard him. "Ha ha." I snapped in a wisper. Fter a couple minets people became to do realyy what ever they wanted. Lauryn started flerting whith, Zach Archeleto. It seemed to be working. Xhavia and Enrique(Nico and Gradys little brother) were trying to do the same thing with Diana and Naymie (Chloe and Portlyns little sister) And with everybody else, they were ether reading or doddle on a pad of paper. Ryan started reading a book called 'Eclipse'. I looked at the author. Stephen… Yer. Well that's a cool name! I also looked at the back of the book. _Thenumber one best selling author of Twilight._ Yes! I quickly wrote down Stephen Yer on my scratch of paper and put it on Mr. Provost (Which is now not ) desk. And skipped happily to my desk. Ringggg. I sighed. I ran up to my desk, grabbed my things out the door quicker then you can say Stephen Yer is the author of Twilight, New Moon and Eclisp ( there was another thing called something Dawn)

**A.N. Sorry for the short chapter and cliff hanger, my brain was telling me not to but my fingers stopped typing. REVIEW!!! And I don't know about you guys but I'm kind of exited to see the new movie 'Star sturck.' I don't know why. I'm just interested. Sorry for any spelling errors to. and I'm ging to have a vote of thing on the next chapter, just to let you in on that.**


	9. Chapter 11

IPOV

I hate Sonny. I hate her, I hate her I hate her more than oranges hate toothpaste. More than…more than..well you get the point.

What I mean is is that Sonny set me up to do Ryan Coopers stupid homework. I just hope I'm getting paid to spend four days a week at the coopers manchine. I have to edmitt though it is a nice manchine,. Its all fancy and white and…big. Its like a Barbie dream house, well exept its not pink.

Yea so I don't want to be reminded about how the limo ride went so lets just skip to the part where I enter his house, ok.

Ryan opend his very, very big doors to his house. He, of course, walked in first nearly closing the door infront of me, as I tried to walk in. I sighed, and opend the door to walk in. When I walked in, the first thing I saw was ryans backpack on the ground. I looked around... Hey what the heck. I droped my backpack down by the door and tried to figure out where everone was.

"Wyan! Wyan!" A looked at my foot to find a little girl tugging on my jean. She kinda looked like me, but she was more on the chad and ryan side. She had strawberry blonde hair with topaz eyes, like ryans. She had on footie pajamas that were pink and had little pairs of flip-flops on them. Her hair was in small little pig tails and she had little pink eirings in her ears (Obvoisly) .

"Um, ryans …somewhere else." Oh shoot. Smooth move Izzy, now shes crying. "Oh no don't cry." She stopped.

" Alexa!" Alexa (I think) started running towerds a door. "Oming!!!" Man I wish I had a little sister. /well might as well follow her. Just as im about to enter a women that looked exactly like ryan exept with green eyes ran threw the door. She paused when she saw me.

" Oh you must be Izzy. I'm ryans mom, just go threw there" I just nodded my head and tried to smile. It didn't matter though, she ran through that door to fast to see me . I shrugged and walked in, who knows what else could make this day worst, hopefully no more siblings.

**A.N. SURPRISE!!!!! Yep. I decided to be a nice person and **_**try **_**to finesh this story. But don't kill me if I don't update after a while because I promise I'm going to finesh this story. It may kill me but if you guys like it, so will I. Oh and sorry for spelling errors and grammer, its my worst subject anyway…both of them.**


	10. Chapter 12

SPOV

"Tawni have you seen my car keys? I'm sopposed to pick up-"

"Sorry don't care." Tawni said cutting me off. Yup, typical Tawni. I sigh and look on my side of the room for the FOURTH time. Well, they could've fell out of my purse…somehow.

"Hey tawni being ri-"

"Still don't care." She told me putting on another coat of Coco-Moco-Coco. Yea.

RPOV (Ryan's point of view)

"Wyan, wheres Wizzy?" Alexa asked me after we had fineshed eating our mid snack. Yea you might think its cute, but living with her for two years, it gets annoying. "Shes in the living room with John and Emily." Yep more siblings. You should've seen Izzys face when she saw everyone in the kitchen. Funny! Ok your probably wondering what they look like so let me just tell you. John is eight and thinks it's the greatest age in the world. He has Such a light shade of blonde hair its almost white, with dark green eyes. Emily has Brownish black hair down to her sholders with light blue is ten and skipped a grade so shes actually in sixth grade instead of fifth.( **A.N. Forgot to mention, Izzy and Ryan are in seventh grade**)

"Ok. Omin Wizzy, Wemily and Wohn!" Caught on yet.

IPOV

"Omin Wizzy, Wemily and Wohn!" Yeah you know when I said I wanted a little sister? I take it back. There annoying and just, well that's pretty much it but there really annoying. But here I am any way, helping Emily and John with their homework. I'ts kind of…hard, I really hate to admet it but it is hard. I was surprised that this was hard for me but that wasn't the only surprising of the night (If that's even a word).

**A.N. Sorry for the short chapter!!! But this actually took me fifteen minets to write this. Its not me its my keyboard. I probably won't update intell Thursday or Friday just to warn you guys.**


	11. Chapter 13

**A.N. sorry for the long update…that's pretty much it.**

IPOV

"Look Sonny, I'm sorry."

"I don't even want to talk to you."

Ok, weird. Why is Sonny here? Why does she not want to talk to chad? She always wants to talk to chad. (I should know. I read her diary.) "CHAD!" Emily, John, Alexa screamed. I walked behind John who trotted behind Emily. Ryan caught up to me from the kitchen door and walked next to me as we walked to the entry way.

"SONNY!" I screamed as I ran to give her a hug. "Save me!" Every stared at me.

"What? Its been two hours and I havnt listend to any of my music because someone," Ipaused and look at sonny."forced me to leave it at home so lets go." I grabbed my backpack and walked to the door. "Goodbye." I huffed. "…Ok who broke the door nob?" John walked over.

"let me see." I let him take a look. He studied it for a good minet as i taped my foot inpatently. "Ah-Ha!" the door swong open with a burst of coldness. I then relized everyone was in a sepret room.

EPOV (Emilys point of view.)

Really I think Izzy should take a little deep breath and calm down. So she hasn't listened to any music? No need to freak over it, I mean really?

"No no no no no no no no no no no!" Uhg! What could it be this time?

"Uhg what could it be this time?" Sonny mumbled.

"It's almost as if you read my mind." Izzy and John came in the room shivering. "Look…Ov..er… there." John said between shivers. As we were walking closer to the door, it started getting really cold. "Alexa," Chad said.

"It wasn't me!" Alexa shreeched! She knows that when someone uses that time of tone and says your name, you know their going to blame it on you.

SPOV

I couldn't believe my eyes. Outside the cooper front door was ice. Like, I thin plate of ice that you would probably slip on if you tried.

"Well, you don't see that everyday." Izzy glared at me.

"Yea not in L.A., and geuss whos car is right outside, coverd and surrounded with ice as the same with everycare around here and so were trapped here intell it melts!" Everyone started freaking out. Well, exept for Alexa who was cheering "Sleepover! My first sleepover!"

**A.N. yea their pretty much trapped there. I don't know where the idea came to me, it just kind of came.**


	12. authors note

**A.N. Just telling you guys that the next chapter will literally have a contest in it. You'll find out what it is…. First person to send in answers to question (You tell me what song the artist is by, you'll know what I mean in the next chapter)**

**1****ST**** PLACE- become a character in my book**

**2****nd**** PLACE- have all there stories reviewed and read.**

**3****RD**** PLACE- Yea tuff luck**

**GOOD LUCK ANY WAY!!!!! **


	13. Chapter 14

**A.N. Yea, I was just kind of curious what characters POV you want to see the most and what you don't just so I can know**.  
SPOV  
"Can you past the chicken whad?" Alexa asked Chad holding her hand out so Chad can pass the small pot of chicken that was laid out on the table. We were all sitting around the big table eating dinner with the cooper kids and Chad. We, is me and Izzy.  
I, sitting next to Alexa helped get her some chicken on her plate. If your curios, here is how the seating arrangements went, all the way around the table:  
Me, Alexa, Ryan, John, Izzy, Chad, Katelyn, Emily, Andy, Annabelle and then back to me. Who are Annabelle, Katelyn and Andy you ask. Well that goes back around to hours ago. I'll try to explain the best I can.  
Right about when John and Izzy showed us the blizzard attack thing, they came out of the garage. Apparently, Annabelle is Chad's older sister and Katelyn and Andy are her kids. They are in town and decided to drop by. They've been in the garage since about noon today. We just couldn't hear them.  
Oh yeah. Annabelle is twenty-three, Katelyn is six and Andy is four.  
"Thanks Wonny." Alexa said after I set down the pot of chicken and gave her some Alfreddo.  
Izzy started picking at her food, then quickly got up and started saying all these questions, you could barley tell what she was saying. This is some of which I could get,  
"Where are we sleeping…what we will wear …and most importantly, HOW LONG ARE WE GOING TO BE HERE?"  
"Well, "Chad started, "It's November and winter is around Intel March, I think so maybe…three months, four possibly."  
"Four Months!" Everyone seemed to shout. Even Andy and Alexa. They all started talking at once. But I sat there. Thinking. I looked at Chad who was across the table from me. He looked at me. "How big is your house?" I asked him. "About maybe…sixteen bed rooms, nine bathrooms, three guest rooms, seven master bed rooms." He said. "Of course, minus mine and my parents rooms and stuff and that makes…" I could tell he was doing math in his head. "Fourteen bedrooms, four bathrooms, three guest rooms and five master bed rooms." Either way any of us (including Annabelle, Katelyn and Andy) we would have our own bedrooms. But four bathrooms? This could get tricky.  
**A.N. Here it is!!! …Ta-Da! Oh and there was no contest in that one but I'll tell you when, it will still be the same contest and stuff though**.


	14. Chapter 15

**A.N. THE CONTEST IS IN THIS ONE. I REPETE, THE CONTEST IS IN THIS ONE.**

IPOV

"Ok, so i'm sleeping here?" I asked chad. We were figuring out sleeping arangments and stuff. Chad nodded and told sonny were she would sleep. heres what we got:

First floor-

masterbedroom:

Sonny

Annabelle

Bedroom:

Kaitlyn

Andy

Secend floor-

masterbedroom:

Me

Bathroom:

Me n Kaitlyn

Bedroom:

Ryan

John

Third floor-

Masterbedroom:

Chad

Bathroom:

Ryan n John

Emily

Bedroom:

Emily

Yeah. I know. Seems complicated. There was alot, and i mean ALOT of rearanging to get stuff ready. I was really happy to find my toothbrush, comb, toothpaste, some bags of chips, A big thing of Gatorade and deoterant, underwear plus aparently another pair of clothes in my backpack. Yep. I was ready for a long journy on the 'Cooper Trail'.

"Okay." Chad said. "I think were all good." Then, at that all the kids dashed for a room by the kitchen. Me and Ryan followed along, then quickly turned away at the sound of Zac Efrons voice singing (Which i might say is actully Drew Seeley). We got back to the kitchen to find chad and sonny sitting at the table looking at the blue prints of the house *Cough*, Manchine *Cough*. Ryan aparently gets afended to call his house a manchine. Who knows why?

We both stood at the entry way prepared for someone to threaten to kill the other. its been five minets now and they were still talking in hushed voices. we tried to listen, but Zac Efron was trying to convence Vannessa ( **A.N. I know I spelled her name wrong **) Hudgens that he really did want to sing (when it really was drew seeley).

"Their so peaceful." Ryan said to me.

"I know," I responded. "Its kind of scary." I then heared the sound of a crushed Vannessa a quickly ran in the room. "Oh it was only Emily." I mumbled. the t.v. was off and Andy, Alexa, Kaitlyn, Emily and John were all in a curcle ( **A.N. I really hate spelling right now **). Kaitlyn more straight then the others.

"Oh hey Wizzy!" Alexa sang. "Waitlyn was about to tell us a story!" She got up from the curcle and grabbed my hand. I than walked behind her and sat down in between Andy and Emily.

"Ok." Kaitlyn started her story. I looked at Emily real quick. She looked as happy as ever.

"... named Riley Cody and a Witch named Hannah Williomson." I shot my hand up and started talking. "A what named Riley?" "A vampire. Anyway Hannah and Riley were best friends! They told each other everything, exept that they were each mistical creatures." this time it was Emilys turn to talk. "Is a vampire and/or a witch even mistical crectures?" Kaitlyn looked hurt. "I don't know, but mistical creactures arnt normal so thats what i'm going to stick with." Everyone looked around, than back to Kaitlyn.

"Then, one day, while Riley and her friends Hannah, Isebelle and Lilly were walking home, they noticed riley wearing the most marvelouse necklece they have evr laid eyes on."

"Are Isebelle and Lilly mistical creactures to?" Andy asked. "No, theyre completly normal. anywho, Hannah and Isabelle asked if they could hold the necklece and Riley said no. Lilly was already walking across the road to her house.

Hannah and Isabelle couldnt stop talking to Riley about it and before they knew it. Riley was about, maybe a couple yards away from them and-"

" How long were the yards?" Alexa asked. "Huh?" Alexa smiled a really big smile. "You kno, were they as long as our yard, or the Papadaskies yard across the street or..." That got everyone laughing. I then relized the Annabelle, Chad, Sonny and Ryan were around the group as well, all exited about the story.

"Umm, about maybe from the t.v. to that window over there."Kaitlyn Pointed to a window across the room. "Well, Isabelle and Hannah kept shouting 'We didnt mean to effend you' and 'Sorry Riley' But she kept walking. Later, Isabelle got on her Facebook," That got a few laughs from the older part of the group "And Riley wrote to her that her aunt gave her he necklece and if she told anyone the secrets behind it, she would regret it." This got a little chill from through my spine.

"Katie?" Annabelle said, "Can you tell the rest of your story tomarow? Its ten oclock." 'Katie' Groaned "Ok but we'll have to wait till it gets dark again."

**A.N. Ok i lied again, there was no ...Sorry, i guess.**


	15. another authors note

**A.N. Ok just to tell you guys every sunday (exept for this sunday, the 31 of January) there will be a _long _chapter. every single sunday.**

**K, thats it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N. Ok this chapter, is part of the contest, its like a pre-test to see if you understand. I will underline the song title and you have to tell me the artist. PM it though so others wont see your answer.**

IPOV (**A.N. I kind of like her point of view the best. I don't know why.**)

"Well that took longer than it should have." Annabelle said sitting inbetween me and Ryan on the couch. What shes talking about is the struggle to get all the kids (Alexa-Emily) to bed.

"You think." Chad said sitting down in an arm chair. "What are you guys even watching?"

"Movie make-up." Ryan and me both said. (** A.N. Fake movie by the way.**) Annabelle and Chad both looked confused. "Whats that?" Chad asked acting like the movie didn't even exist. "More importantly," Annabelle started, "Whats it rated?"

Ryan and me seem to have the same brains tonight because we both said, "Its about this girl who gets on a plane and flys to paris to do a movie. What she dosnt know though is that her arch enemy from pre-school is derecting the movie and does all these nasty things he used to do when he was four. But they both have no idea theyre being secretly filmed and that's going to be the movie. Its rated PG-13."

Chad and Annabelle just stood theyre, shocked. "Izzy how old are you?" Annabelle asked. I sighed. "I'll be thirteen in nine months." I expected her to run straight to the DVR and turn it off and make us watch an hour of Teletubbies. Instead, she just shrugged her sholders and walked out of the room.

"Wheres Sonny?" I asked chad who was about to get up and leave. "Downstarirs sleeping."

"Oh."

_Two hours later_

"Well that was boring." I said. It was now twelve thirty and we had just fineshed our movie.

"It was kind of cool though how they did the contest were they each saida song title in every sentence." I told him.

Ryan turned to look at me. "It's a challenge then." I looke at him confused. But then got what he was saying.

" I wish I could get back and sonny for taking my ipod. I could be lucky if she just stuffed it in her purse."

"WIzzy?" I turned around to find Alexa at the door way. I nodded. "Can I stay up with you guys?" I looked at ryan and shrugged my sholders. He nodded and then I walked up to Alexa so she could see me nod. We all sat on the couch and were now watching Kindergarden cop. Ryan and I decided we were going to hold the contest intell tomarow. We were just going through the opening cretets whn I relized how tired I was. Not knowing, I placed my head on Ryans sholder thinking it was the arm of the couch. I wonder what sonnys doing right now.

**A.N. Sorry for pelling errors. I'm also working on a story called 'The Channy Trap' so it may take a while to update buti will update at least a chapter a week for both storys.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N. Ok there may not be a contest anymore, but everyone who reviews gets to be a character so some people who have already reviewed, be aware. **

SPOV

It's now twelve thirty and I'm still not asleep. It's what I get for sleeping on the first floor, the floor closest to the basement.

I got out of bed and tried to find the lightswitch. When I did I looked for a thermoniter or anything to turn up the heat. No luck. I bet Izzys asleep on the couch. I'll just sleep in her bed. I quitly walked up stairs, when I bumped into something. Ok, someone.

"Sonny? What are you doing?" he asked rubbing his head.

"Well," I said. "It was cold downstairs so I decided to sleep in Izzys room." Chad lookedat me confused. "But isn't-" "Shes asleep on the couch in the entertainment room." Chad nodded. But then Izzy walked in saying "Goodnight guys." As she yawned.

"What are you doing?!?!" I asked. "Um, going to bed."

I glared at her. She, not knowing my plan, Opened the door to her room and shut it slowly behind her.

"You could sleep in my bed." Chad offered. "Well thanks chad." I said walking towards his room. As I walked, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around. "Chad, why are you following me?"

"Because I'm going to bed."

"Yea, but I'm sleeping in your bed."

"So am I."

"Well, then I'm going back downstairs to my room then." I started walking.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Go-"

"Don't start that!" Izzy yelled from her room. How did she know we were going to…Tawni.

I walked back downstairs, got into my bed and closed my eyes. It was still to cold. I got out and looked outside the window. It was snowing. I don't think this is possible, but right now, I felt more pissed than izzy.

**A.N. Yea yea I know what your thinking. "Weres the Channy!" Well trust me this story is all planned out. Theres going to be channy, I promise.**


	18. Chapter 18

IPOV

"Sonny!" I called. Her alarm was going off and I could hear it all the way downstairs.

"Sonny!" I called a little bit loader. It was eight o'clock so she must have been up.

"Wyan can I have some more juice?" Alexa said. Or at least it sounded like Alexa. I ran downstairs and into the dining room. Nope. I ran to the kitchen. No?

"Alexa!" I yelled. "Alex-" I was cut off by someone pulling me down to the floor.

"Ryan!" I Whispered screamed. "What the heck! You know I would be cussing at you but there could be kids watching anywhere!"

"Calm down." He said. "I need a favor. You see, I overheard that Sonny and Chad like each other from the Random table while we were at Condor Studios." I nodded. "So I decided to get them together, but I need your help."

Sonny and Chad? Together? I mean sure that would be kind of cool but if they ever got married- I was interrupted by Ryan smacking me on the arm. "Ow." I whispered. "Why are we whispering any way?"

"So Chad and sonny cant here us, their next door in the next room." That made no sense but I nodded in understanding anyway. "Ok, whats the plan?"

**A.N. Really short chapter I know, but I was kind of bored and had five minutes of free time real quick before I left to eat dinner so I typed it up real quick.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Order! Order!" I yelled throwing a sock full of coins onto the Sherert Pink wall. If you haven't figured it out yet, everyone except for Sonny, Chad and Annabelle were squished and squashed into Alexas Sherbert Pink, Sherbort Orange and crème colored room, Emily, Alexa and John on the bed, Katelyn and Andy in the two chairs, also Pink and Orange while Ryan, examine a littlest pet shop he found on the floor was lying down on the floor. I, on the windowsill.

Everyone turned their heads towards me.

"Now," I started. "You all know why you're here?" Everyone except for Ryan who was looking at a pink, Barbie high heel. "Ryan!" I said smacking the floor next to him with the sock.

"Yes!" He said looking at the floor then towards me. I sighed. "Ok. Anyone got any ideas?" I scanned around the room. Ryan was looking ack at the high heel. Emily was scratching her head. Katelyn and Andy were just staring at each other with unsure faces. John was looking at the pink wall which her now wrote his name on and Alexa was just looking around.

"I got it!" Emily screamed getting up from the bed.

"Shoot." I said.

_One hour later_

I looked at our list we had just made. We were all still in Alexas room, just everyone was ether on, or y the bed.

Heres what our lists were:

**Jobs:**

**Designers- Emily, Izzy**

**Food-Ryan, John**

**Waiters-Katelyn**

**Entertainment-Andy, Alexa**

**Places:**

**Bride-Sonny Groom-Chad**

**Maid Of Honor-Izzy Best Man-Ryan**

**Flower Girl-Alexa Ring person-Andy**

**Bridesmaid-Emily Groomsmen-John**

**Person who says prayer and stuff-Katelyn**

**Food and Beverages:**

**Sparkling Sider **

**Water**

**Fettuccini Alfredo**

**Breadsticks**

**Salad**

Yea you've probably figured this out but were having a fake wedding. How would Sonny and Chad agree to this? Well we've decided not to tell them that their pretending to get married. How does this get them together? Well, if when they kiss (Cause pretend wedding or not, your going to have to kiss your bride or groom), it doesn't mean anything, they don't like each other but if it does really mean anything, they both will feel the electric shock to not know (its either I've been reading to many romance novels or had too many boyfriends.).

"Ok, All the girls work together and fined something that almost matches to wear and oys, I want you to do the same." I smiled. "Lets do this thing!"

Everyone but me and Emily went to our rooms. We had to design the family room into a mini wedding.

**A.N. Short Chapter also but my friend at school was going all "UPDATE!!!" so I kind of had to (and if she yells at me, she asked me to update not to make a chapter loongg) sorry for spelling errors  
**


	20. Chapter 20

IPOV

"So," Sonny said. "Who am I pretending to marry?" Sonny asked as I zipped up her "Wedding Gown". It was a simple color and design. Crème with one strap thick and the other very skinny. It went all the way down to about a few inches above the ankle. It was skinny dress but came out bit by bit as came to the end of the dress. There was a fake white rose on the strap that was thick and a little tying thing about where her last rib bone was. There really was no design t all. Her hair had a crème headband and was straightened flat. Her make up just had little touches of that powder stuff you put on your cheeks put that was it. Her bouquet was filled with pale yellow daises Emily had found in a pot by the kitchen window. It was held together by a thin, see through crème lace.

I was dressed up in a dress I found in the attic. It was light purple and strapless and went to about to the middle of the leg. It was a tight dress. Emily found one almost exactly like it except it had noodle straps. Alexa would be wearing a purple tiara on her head and a very princess like dress, pale purple with lace around the stomach and little darker purple flowers with green leaves everywhere. It was regularly strapped.

Chad and the others would just be wearing tuxes with light purple ties (we actually found some in the attic!) and a white undershirt. Chad though would be wearing a black one, but a purple flower on his chest.

Katelyn's outfit nearly made me lose myself. She would be wearing a big, tall brown and gold hat and a white robe with a dark gold strap. I don't get why I laughed, that's just the kind of person I was.

We ended up not having food because we thought we should just save that Intel dinner. But other than that, it was almost like a real wedding.

The family room was just decorated with crème, black and purple string and little fold up chairs. Although, Annabelle would be the only one watching. There were no candles; we didn't want to go that far. Katelyn would just tell them to say some stuff and tell them to put the "Rings," (Ring pops) on their hands.

"Sonny, calm down!" We were walking to the entrance of the Family room. "It's just pretend."

"But, who am I kissing?" She questioned at me, looking more concerned that worried. I had to think fast.

"What is this? Twenty Questions?" She had only asked one question but I didn't really care, they both didn't know that were recording the whole thing but cutting out everything except the part where they both kiss (if they do).

**………**

"All rise!" Katelyn announced. Annabelle stood up. I looked at Chad, he looked pretty worried to find out who his "Bride" was. I could tell he was probably sweating. The doors opened and there stood sonny, smiling along with Chad. Intel they saw each other that is. Sonny walked across the aisle (which was like three feet.) glaring at me. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. When sonny was done with her thirty seconds of walking down the aisle, Chad and Sonny just stood there staring at each other.

"Well hold each other's hands!" Katelyn complained. They sighed and held each other's hands, Chad glaring at me and Sonny, probably glaring at Ryan.

"Now Chad repeat after me." I could tell they were both going to dread this moment. "Now Sonny, I promise…" (** A.N. Just pretend that Chad repeated every thing so you don't have to read it twice.)** "…Too cook for you whenever you want…" " To love you and protect you from burglars and scary clowns when we both go to the fair…" I almost laughed at that, but we were recording this so I could tell that I probably shouldn't. "…To share my soda and French fries when I go to McDonalds and Burger King…" "And to make sure that you… you… Oh forget it, Sonny your turn." Katelyn then told Sonny to repeat everything thing that she just said. "Now, I pronounce you…" She paused for a moment. "Fake husband and Fake Wife. You may kiss the bride!" Chads face turned into a tomato at the moment she said that and Sonny quickly looked away.

They both, without knowing it, leaned over and mashed their lips together. After about half a minet Alexa shrugged her shoulders and just shouted out "Bye!" She then skipped happily out of the room singing "Sonny and Chad sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.". We then kind of left the room slowly, exept for me and Ryan who stayed behind the camera, not saying a thing.

When the new "Couple" Broke apart they hugged each other and Ryan turned off the camera.

"You know," Ryan told me as we both left the room. "You Munroe's must be really good kissers."

"Shut up!" I said Slapping him on the arm, but then kissed him on the cheek. Of coarse, I would probably never do it again but still.

"Its Gone!" John yelled from up stairs. Ryan and me looked at each other, not really sure what to expect. WE both ran upstairs and out where everyone was looking. All the snow had melted and there were even cars driving on the road.

"This is the best Fake Wedding Day ever!"

**A.N. Tadaaa! Ok so people who are characters in this story ( I sent you an PM), Will be in the next chapter!!! Tell me what ya think!!! Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N. OMG!!! It's the very, very, very last chapter!!! I have loved writing this story and getting all the reveiws!!! They are sooooo nice!!! Enjoy the last (sniffle) Chapter!!!!**

**_Ten years later_**

IPOV

"Ok, everyone has to be out in the hallway in ten minets!" I screamed in the girls changing room. I, now being twenty-two was making sure all the wedding people were ready and lined up inn order. YES! Ryan and I had managed to get Sonny and Chad together so now, ten years later, they were getting married. Ok, since your probably curiose ( i know I was) about whos in which place, let me just tell you:

Sonny - Bride

Sonny was wearing the same exact dress she was during the fake wedding, same make-up, hairstyle everything. She was freacking out at this moment about things being ready. "Calm down." Everyone in the room kept telling her. "It'll be alright." Well, at least she looked pretty...

Maid of Honor - Izzy (ME!!!)I was also wearing the same exact dress i did, exept it was a bigger size (well duh!) and it came out under the little lace it had. I, also had a bouqet with yellow diaseys like sonnys exept it was smaller. My hair was in a bun and looked like someting out of a movie. it also had a purple butterfly burette.

Brides maids - Tawni, Lucy, Malissa (Malissa is Sonny-sis's charector), Savannah (Monkey87's charactor) and Sarah (WhAt EvEr YoU wAnT iT tO bE's Charactor)

_Tawni:_ She had very light blue make-up on with her hair flatened with fake purple highlights. Her dress was Pale Purple with noodle straps and went to about the middle of her leg. The dress was tight and looked very short on Tawni. Her blonde hair was very light today for some reason. She had purple high heels on that made her seem maybe three inches taller so sh was maybe the tallest woman there.

_Lucy: _She actully had no make-up on at all, exept maybe for very pink lipstick but that was it. Her dress, being the exact as Tawni had a darker purple dragon-fly, sonnys favorite insect. She had pale purple flats with plastic bows on them. They did however click & clack where ever she went. Her brown hair was high in a bun with purple hair stuff coming out everywhere. It gave her a very unique look.

_Malissa: _Malissa, being i and sonnys younger sister (nineteen) was like evryone, wearing the same exact thing. Her Dark Brown hair, that i might say looked exactly like sonnys, was sholder lenth and straight. She had a Dark purple headband with a bow on one side of it. She put red eye-liner and lipstick on to make her Brown eyes pop-out even more (yes they looked exactly like sonnys as well). Her shoes were old style high heels so very plain exept they had all these cool straps that you can put in and out if you wanted to change the color or junk. right now, its a fancy looking purple with darker purple swirls.

_Savannah: _Was, i know just learned is Chad's coison. She has curlylight brown hair with natual blonde highlights. Her hair goes all the way down to the middle back so it flows everywhere. Its now in a pony tail though but it looks very pretty. This may be hard to beleive but if you look at her and chads eyes really closly, her eyes are a tinsy bit lighter than Chads making it a very, very pale light blue. same with her skin being a little bit lighter than Chads. Shes fifteen years old and for a cooper, really nice. She wears no goth at all un-less its just like, a black tank-top or shirt but then thats it. But, she does wear some pretty awsome clothes. Like when i first met her, she was wearing red convers, her earings were also red convers dangling. She had on a cute purple tank-top and a red and yellow sweat-shirt un zipped a little bit. she had a cute, short purple skirt on with pale red leggings and yellow socks. She looked pretty awsome. Anyway, for the wedding she hadprple and silver hoops, a thin silver headband and puffy ponytail. She had on purple converse and her dress was the same as everyone elses. She looked pretty cool.

_Sarah: _Sarah is Ryans *Cough* girlfriend. She has this amazingly long Brown hair and the deepest shade of green for eyes you will probably ever see. Shes the same agree as me and Ryan and is a famouse fashoin designer all over the world so she helped a little with the dresses. back when They both became a couple was five years ago so i was a little bit jelouse. I learned to like her though, shes like a sister to me. She ahd the same dress as everyone and her hair was in pigtails and a long purple and blue streack of hair across her face. She had on purple and creme sneackers that looked brand-new with dark, dark, dark purple socks. She also had no make-up on but had these little tiney silver hoops for earings and a couple of purple bracletts on her arm. I once caught her talking to herself. Something about how moving changes people. Where did she say she was from... England or France or something like that (**A.N. I know its England though, just if you were wondering**).

JR. Brides maid-Ellie (Sonny Days charactor)

Whats a jr. brides maid you ask. Well apparently, Sonny promised Ellie that if she ever got married (Well actully Ellie asked Sonny, she was a big fan of Channy, wich is her nickname for Sonny and Chad), she could be a brides maid. But what Sonny didnt know is that Chad was going to propose to her at dinner that day so when Ellie found out, she was jumping up and down. When they went to the dress placeing thing their smallest size didnt fit her (she's only eleven). So as you can probably tell her dress was a little differant then the others. It was still middle leg lenth and purple color but she had her straps into a short-sleeve shirt design. Her long, brown hair was up in a high pony tail with big, puffy silver and purple ponytail holder things. Her blue eyes poped out with the dark purple make-up she had put on. Her cheeks were rosy for a cooper relitive. She had helped me put this wedding together by reading through Sonnys diary, and hiding in vents. She was a very noisie person so if you wanted everyone to be quite, just tell her to scream and then its silent as winter snow falling to the ground. did I mentoin she was Chads Coison. I think i dint (but now i did).

Flower Girls-Bianca (Kayalex) and Ashley (**A.N. Oh shoot i forgot to write down who sent me this. AUGHHH! So sorry. If this sounds like your charactor though it probably is. SORRY!!!**)

_Bianca: _Binca is probably one of the most funniest girls i have ever met. Shes a little five year old girl with talents of many kind. She can sing in tune. Dance tap, balle and hip-hop. She can swim very well and has a very sparky personolity. What I mean by sparky is that she can be happy in one moment, but then have a complete meltdown the next. She has chads big blue eyes that anyone could get lost in. Her Black hair was about to her chin so she looked maybe older than she is. (i personily that she was eight). Just for the wedding, she got a dark purple streak in her hair. Her dress was fit for a princess tea-party as she told everyone when she bought it. It was Dark purple with a Black lace around the stomach and then it changes to just purple at the bottom of the lace with little black dots. She would be wearing a light purple sun hat with a purple flower on it with a creme lace. She wore Plain black flats with purple stripes. She didnt have any make-up exept for some shimary lip gloss.

_Ashley:_ When I first looked at Ashley, I thought she was a Sonny from the past that had tooken a time machine and came to the futar. She had thick, top back brown hair with these big, BIG, chocolate eyes. She was average hight for a two year old. When I did find out she was Chads little sister. I was shocked. A twenty-seven year old having a two year old little sister. Later on in the week though i found out she was adopted I tottaly got it. I don't know why she got adopted but I didn't ask. I thought it might be rude. Anyway, her hair was curled into big, and small curls. Her bains were pulled back by a big creme headband with purple polko-dots around it. She wore cute little high-heels so she could be almost as tall as Bianca. She wore the same dress though.

FLOWERS! Ok heres what their flowers were: Purple and Yellow daiseys! Exactly like it was ten years ago which i forgot to mentoin (Stupid me).

Am I forgeting something? I don't beleive so. Oh! Yea the grooms men and stuff. I don't really know what they look like yet so I'll have to save that for later.

"Waoh! Hold it girl." I told Sonny as she tried to escape. "You got to wait intell the door people get you. Do you want Chad to see you before you walk across the ailse?"

"I-"

"Didn't think so." I said cutting her off. I hadnt changed a bit in the last ten years. I kind of like it sometimes.

I than ran to the littlehallway thing to ketch up with everyone else. You see, the place were the wedding was was kind of weird. Not like a creepy weird but an unushuel weird (**A.N. I know i spelled that wrong.**) . You walk through these little doors to get to the hallway and then walk out to enter this big, beautiful garden with flowers everwhere and junk like that. The aisle carpet was creme and the seats were creme with eathor black or purple lace. It was a sunny day so when you looked up, the sun was shining in your eyes. I finally caught up with everyone and got in my place in line. All the men looked the same. They either had blonde, black or red hair. their eyes were blue or green and they each had a black tux with a light purple tie exept for Chads which was, obviosly black. All their shoes were black too, with a little heel thing. I memorized alot of peoples names and stuff. I think I'll Just tell you their namesas I go down the line.

Chad - Sonny whos not here at the moment.

Ryan - Me

Tawni - Devon

Lucy - Skyler

Malissa - Alex ( A friend of Chads )

Sarah - Nico

Savannah - Grady

Ellie - John ( A eleven year

Bianca & Ashley - Tyler ( tyler would walk between the two girls as the went down the aisle, Hes the ring person)

Pretty big.

**............**

"Now," Said the person who gets Sonny and Chad married. " I pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" Chad leaned in to kiss Allison 'Sonny' Monr- er... Cooper when Ryan taped him on the sholder. Chad, looking very confused turned around. Ryan got something out of his pocket that looked like... looked like... breath spray and sprayed some in his mouth real quick. Everyone laughed, exept for Ashley who was going "Whats so funny?".

Chad kissed his bride and evryone started cheering. This was probably one of the most exiting time of everyone's life. The two Coopers had just gotten married ( well the Monrue who was a Munroe and A Cooper.). Chad and Sonny walked down the aisle, alog with me and Ryan.

"Who knew," Started Ryan. "That two twelve year olds, can get two people together." I laughed. I had to agree. Who knew. It just shows to prove that anyone, no matter what age, can do anything they can imagine. No matter how hard it is.

**A.N. Tada!!! The storys done. Like the whole thing. Thank you to everyone who reveiwed, favorited everything. By the way, if you want to know what the rest of that story is the Katelyn was telling when she was eight, tell me becuase I will post it on if you want. Thanks again!!!**


	22. SEQUAL INFO!

**A.N. Hey people who clicked on this or added to alert and you checked your e-mail or whatever and are reading this right now. Ok I was thinking of making this a sequal for this but I wanted to make sure people would read it. Ok I should probably tell you what it's basically about.**

** Summary-The Coopers Daughter (Sonny and Chad's Daughter) is getting married and is just so curious how _her _parents got married. Get ready for a full boat of Drama and siblings. Sequal to 'Sisters Arn't Sopposed To Get Along, Are They?'**

** SO basically the story is Sonny telling the story to her daughter and the people she invitesd to her bridal shower. If you guys watch the new Disney show 'Good luck Charlie' its kind of like that where they go back and forth from story to whats happening now, make sence? I hope it does.**

** This story will be up between maybe June-December so keep an eye out for it. LOL**

** -Hazel G. ()**

**P.S. I think i'e typed this before but can you review and tell me if it's a good idea? Thnx C:**


End file.
